


Freedom

by Unfinished Business (Penjamin24seven365), UT-classicFan2016 (Penjamin24seven365)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - PTAtale (Undertale), Crack Treated Seriously, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Nonbinary Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Not Really Character Death, Out of Character, PTA Sans (Undertale), Short One Shot, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penjamin24seven365/pseuds/Unfinished%20Business, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penjamin24seven365/pseuds/UT-classicFan2016
Summary: PTA undertale is kinda coolbut what if Chara went to school too along with frisk





	Freedom

Chancellor looked over the paperwork once again and sighed.

"I'm just a little unclear. You see, you've listed your..." he paused and made a show of looking over the paper in front of him. When no one indicated that they were going to provide a gender he put the paper down and smiled "...child, as a _human_. Although you have also added an extra full page note that due to  _certain conditions_ regarding their ' _exposure to the magic's of the Underground'_ they; Frisk,  the Human! Will only be partially in attendance, in which your _other child;_ Chara, a ghost monster! Will be present during that time."

Toriel shifted in her seat a bit and gave a smile warm smile. They have been going over the ' _finer details'_ of the admission of several monster children into the human's school for  hours. A brief look over at Sans gave her more strength to get through this meeting, as he had explained and _explained_  and _explained_  to the Chancellor what the ' _exposure to the magic's of the Underground'_ meant and how it affected Fisk and Chara and that upon the monsters release from the Underground said magic would have no effects on the other humans or children at the school while they're in attendance.

"Yes, I can understand that. It is a very delicate and difficult situation to jump into but, I'm sure we can work some sort of plan out. One that would benefit both as well as ma-."

" _Mrs. Dreemurr!_ I'm sure we can do that and more, but the problem is you have filled out their paperwork on a single student application instead of two." the Chancellor interrupted with a slight edge to his voice. "When asked for this to be refilled out, you returned with more notes. A full-page _note,_ which frankly after reading forces me to put all monster applications on hold until further notice. This seems to be new information that was not revealed to us until now, an I'll have to go up and have them go over this and any other information of such a _danger_ as this."

Sans sighed loudly, cutting off what stride the chancellor was working their way towards. Going into his hoodie pocket and withdrew a cell phone, without a single word or look of acknowledgment he got up and walked out the door while punching in numbers that would have this settled without wasting any more breath let alone precious napping time. 

It's been 2 years and sometime since Frisk freed them from the underground, a whole year press conference, and discoveries. Chara was still possessing Frisk. Human souls don't just disappear upon the barrier-breaking. Flowey was Asriel Dreemurr. Human souls can become monster souls if exposed to enough monster magic for long enough. finding out Bob was the only female in the Temmie village. A whole year of trying to work out a middle ground for both to live happily together. A month and the monsters have finally been _allowed_ to live on the  _surface of MT Ebott_. _,_ and nowmonsters are finally able to apply to schools jobs and just about walk around the city.

Sans wasn't going to let this _chancellor_ destroy what they have waited for. what frisk, what everyone what every monster dreamed about what they have wanted an wished for, so long.

Toriel was surprised by Sans sudden departure and in such a manner but was brought back when the chancellor cleared their throat.

"Toriel" the chancellor started sweetly once he regained her attention. "I'm sure you can understand where I'm coming from. I want to help you, be the first to open my doors to your kind when no one else would but, I have students and parents that depend on me for their safety." he looked away from her as he started gathering papers on his desk. "They need to know that I won't run away when things get hard." He shuffles and straightened more papers, almost in a dismissive fashion towards Toriel. "you  _do_ understand, right? I have hundreds of people running through my doors a day, maybe even thousands a year, and each one is  my responsibility. their health and safety. I can't have radioactive and magically exploding monster kids among the other normal children. it's a lot of work but it's my job and I take it very seriously. I have to or no one else will." the chancellor placed his hand on the desk in a comforting manner. " I hope you understand my position, and I want you to know that I get it, I do. You want to do what you think is best in dealing with everything that comes with adopting  ** _The Eighth Fallen Child._** "

Toriel gave a slight gasped as she locked eyes and saw the dark loathing look in the Chancellor's eyes.

"that's,- I had,-" Toriel started just as the telephone rang. she wasn't even sure what she was going to say but was thankful to whoever relieved her of the deep dark pits of hatred in those eyes. she took a moment to gather her self and nearly jumped when the door opened revealing Sans.

Sans walked back into the room to see the chancellor on the phone having a hushed call and Toriel looking unbalanced, and not because of his sudden appearance. "whoa Toriel what has you so chilled to the bone," he said reclaiming his seat, watching at the chancellor turned away for more privacy. Toriel didn't laugh if anything she looked more shaken.

**Author's Note:**

> it's way too early to be writing this...i'll get back to it at another time... a more reasonable time


End file.
